¡Sácame de la crisis!
by Kirtasha
Summary: Debido a la dura crisis que azota el país, a España no le queda más remedio que subastarse a sí mismo para ayudar a su pueblo. Contra todo pronóstico, Inglaterra aparece como el mejor postor y acaba llevándose al moreno a casa. La convivencia entre los dos será terrible, pero quizás solucionen sus diferencias mediante un trato que la hará más... interesante.[Detenido temporalmente]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí estoy trayendo una nueva historia (SpUk, no podía ser de otra forma). A pesar de que aún tengo que terminar Diez maneras de seducir, este fic se escribe prácticamente sólo y es que le he cogido mucho cariño a la historia.

Al principio quería escribirlo en clave de humor pero me he dado cuenta de que este capítulo es por ahora el único que puede causar alguna carcajada esporádica. Aunque quería dejarlo en un one-shot, en realidad yo ya tenía una historia en mi cabeza para un long fic y mis dedos se pusieron a seguir la continuación.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que quería escribir alguna historia en la que España tuviera que servir a Inglaterra de alguna forma, luego pensé en crisis, después en subastas, en lo bueno que está Antonio... y al final salió esto xD

No sé por qué lo empecé a escribir en primera persona, sólo quiero advertir que puede que en algún momento cambie la narración a tercera porque me siento más cómoda con ella. También, con este fic quería empezar otra etapa de escritura porque Diez maneras de seducir me ha dejado bastante marcada xD

Espero que os guste la historia, ¡besos!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí-desgraciadamente-, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya (AKA el puto amo).

* * *

**La subasta**

-¡Y 300€ ofrecidos por este culo moreno! ¡Venga, no seáis tímidos! A ver, ¿quién da más?

Mi "querido" amigo gritaba tonterías desde la mesa de reuniones mientras me exhibía como si fuese un cerdo en una feria de ganado. Él decía siempre que mi culo era mi arma más poderosa y yo no se lo negaba... pero vamos a lo importante.

Yo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, representación humana de España y en posesión de todas mis facultades mentales, me he visto obligado a vender mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Por esta puta crisis, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras veía cada día más corruptos, más desahucios, más paro, más injusticias para mis queridos españoles? Tenía, no, debía echarles una mano.

Suelto un suspiro tristón. Mi habitual sonrisa se esfumó desde que abrí los ojos esta mañana y me acordé de la subasta. "¿No hay otra forma de ganar dinero?", le había dicho a Francis multitud de veces. Pero él sólo insistía en que, si estaba tan desesperado, la mejor forma para ganar unos cuantos billetes era, palabras textuales, "subastar ese cuerpo tuyo de Adonis que Dios te ha dado". Él se rió. Yo no.

Por supuesto, mi amigo Francia no era el único que estaba entusiasmado con la idea. En cuanto se corrió la voz de que yo iba a ser subastado, todos los países enloquecieron. Pensaba que enloquecieron porque creían que era una soberana tontería pero, iluso, ingenuo, idiota de mí, enloquecieron porque la idea les encantaba. Les odio.

Por supuesto, cuando digo que estoy "subastando mi cuerpo", no quiero que os hagáis una mala idea-aunque sé que ya os la habréis hecho porque los españoles somos muy mal pensados-, lo vendo para cualquier cosa que pueda servir. Sí, sexo también, lo aclaro porque sé que todavía le estáis dando vueltas al tema. Pero supongo que ninguna nación estará tan enferma como para comprarme para eso, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?! Me llevo la mano a la frente mientras intento no pensar en ello. Bueno, lo que quiero explicar es que el comprador me puede usar para lo que le salga. Como si quiere que sea su perro, me pone un collar y me pasea por El Retiro. O por la Plaza Roja, porque los trescientos euros anteriores los ha ofrecido Rusia. El tío se ríe con aire inocente y, las cartas sobre la mesa, si un país me tiene que comprar no me importaría que fuera Ivan.

Volviendo al tema, el comprador debe tratarme bien, con un mínimo de dignidad y no ponerme en riesgos. Vamos, que el que me compre no me puede comprar para que me tire de un puente o para liarme a tiros en medio de un banco.

El comprador me tendría que utilizar para cosas más convencionales, pero aún así yo sé que estos hijos de puta sólo quieren una mascota para divertirse. Vale, estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. Aunque quizás las palabras sean "terriblemente mosqueado". La idea todavía no me convence.

-Quítate la camisa.-oigo la voz de Francia en mi oído mientras tapa el micrófono.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Vamos, Antonio. Los clientes tienen que ver la mercancía... Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-me guiña un ojo y yo me aguanto las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo que lo envíe directo a la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Esa si que sería una buena estampa. París, una romántica tarde de verano, abres la ventana y la vista de Francis colgando de la Torre Eiffel es lo que te recibe. Desde luego, me quedaría más a gusto viéndolo así que subastando mi cuerpo como una sandwichera de la feria.

-No me voy a quitar la camisa.-sentencio serio manteniendo el poco orgullo que me queda.

-Menos carne, menos pasta.-cabrón. Y no lo digo porque esté siendo un cabrón, que también, sino porque tiene razón.

Comienzo a desabrocharme la camisa con furia contenida mientras oigo los silbidos de las chicas y unas cuántas exclamaciones subiditas de tono. Me hace gracia y sonrío involuntariamente. Finalmente me quito la prenda y, ahora sí, las risitas, los "oh" y los "ah", son generales en toda la sala.

-Joder Francis, si es que esto parece una declaración abierta de sumisión. "Hola, soy Antonio y si me compras podrás violarme todas las veces que quieras."-susurro a su oído con una mirada asesina que él no llega a ver.

-Vamos, vamos, mon cher, no seas tan extremista. Y sonríe un poco, hombre, que va a parecer que eres el gemelo malvado de España y no el alegre chico de los tomates que todos adoramos.-aprieto el puño. Un puñetazo no, pero, ¿una bofetada? Una bofetada para que se callase de una puta vez y no me recordara que tengo que estar sonriendo las 24 horas del día porque sino, no soy yo.

Inspiro. Espiro. Pienso en tomates. Es verdad que me gustan, ahí me ha pillado.

-¡500€!-grita Bélgica entre la multitud y la miro como si fuera el ángel que viene a salvarme de este infierno.

-Bel...-lloriqueo feliz de que mi antigua subordinada, mi amiga y mi amante ocasional gaste un poco de su capital para ayudarme y de paso joder la loca idea de Francis, porque claro, él espera que me compre alguien que me haga sufrir al menos un poquito. Nota mental: buscar nuevos amigos.

-¡Y 500€ de la preciosa belga para comprar esta deliciosa tableta de chocolate!-Francis pasa una mano por mis abdominales antes de que pueda quitármelo de encima.

Lo miro. Se aleja. Al menos es prudente.

-Tranqui, Antonio, que ya tienes 500 pavos.-dice de repente Prusia que ha subido a la mesa para ayudar al rubio.

-Estabais los dos compinchados, lo sabía. Sólo queréis ponerme en ridículo y...-digo encabronado sin haber decidido aún a qué cuello tirarme.

-¡Eh!-replica el germano con molestia-Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte a salir de esta maldita crisis, ¡que somos tus amigos, Antonio!-me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me tranquilizo. Quizás yo sea el único cabrón aquí y no estoy siendo capaz de ver la ayuda que me está prestando mis amigos. Quizás...

-Claro, que si podemos ayudarte montando el espectáculo sin que Alemania nos pueda reprochar nada y sustituyendo aburridas reuniones por un show de subastas... pues eso que nos llevamos.-me dice Francia y ambos me sonríen con burla.

Los mato.

-Bueno, que esto sigue, señores, no se duerman.-Prusia toma el control de la subasta con un micrófono que no sé de donde ha sacado y me hace dar una vuelta sobre mí mismo.-¿Quién puede resistirse a este encanto español? Sabe cocinar, sabe hacer todas las tareas domésticas, si tenéis un huerto lo cuidará como a un hijo... eso sí, si tenéis tomates a la vista esconderlos porque se los comerá todos.

-Y es fuerte,-Francis me aprieta los bíceps y yo me dejo hacer ante la inutilidad de que me resista-puede ayudaros con cargas pesadas y mover los muebles cuando toque limpieza general. Además podéis regalaros la vista con él, grr.-añade un gruñido que provoca una risotada general.

-¡Venga! ¿Vais a dejar que Bélgica lo desperdicie y lo ponga a comer gofres en la cocina hasta que termine el mes?-pregunta el germano incitando al público.

Yo me cago en la puta. Esta se la devuelvo doble, triple y cuádruple si hace falta. Pero yo me vengo.

-¡1000€!-ofrece Estados Unidos.

-¡1200!-rebate Rusia.

Ambos se miran con odio. Perfecto, ahora soy un peón más en una ridícula extensión de la Guerra Fría. De puta madre.

-¡1500!-Suiza levanta el brazo y todos nos sorprendemos un poco.-Necesito alguien que me ayude a preparar los cargamentos de armas y él parece capacitado.-se justifica algo sonrojado mientras su hermana borra la expresión de asombro. Ella me sonríe. "Que mona", pienso. Bueno, Suiza parece la mejor opción, trabajaría de verdad a cambio de dinero y aún tendría tiempo para flirtear con Liechtenstein. Aunque quizás muriera en el intento.

-¡1500€ de parte del territorio suizo! ¿Qué opinas tú España?-Francis me tiende el micrófono.

-Ehh...-alcanzo a decir sobresaltado.

-Es justo lo que yo pienso.-retira de nuevo el dichoso chisme y oigo como ambos intentan aguantarse la risa.

Los mato, los resucito y los vuelvo a matar.

-¡Que se quite los pantalones!-oigo decir a una de las chicas y enseguida vuelve a esparcirse la risa por el lugar.

-No he oído bien, ¿podéis repetirlo?-el rubio se pone una mano en el oído mientras sonríe pícaramente.

-¡Que se quite los pantalones!-repiten ambas, Hungría y Ucrania, mientras vuelven a reírse.

No sé si sentirme bien porque piensan que estoy bueno o mal por lo que me están pidiendo.

-¡Pantalones fuera!-grita Francia y Prusia ya me está desabrochando el cinturón que sujeta mis vaqueros.

Se acabó.

Le doy la espalda al público y agarro del cuello de la camisa a esos dos patanes mientras los atraigo a mí para que puedan ver bien mi cara de enfado.

-Escuchad, como sigáis insistiendo en que me quite el pantalón, os juro que un día, no sabréis cuál, cuando todo esto acabe, os secuestraré, os encerraré en una habitación y recrearé todas las películas de Saw con vosotros dos como los protagonistas. Una. Por. Una.-noto como un aura oscura nos envuelve a los tres. Mi tono amenazante y una mirada de loco que asustaría al mismísimo Satanás les hace entrar en razón.

Ambos asienten y tragan saliva al unísono. Sonrío.

-Así me gusta, comportándonos todos como tres buenos amigos.-los empujo de nuevo frente a la muchedumbre que se ha calmado un poco por la interrupción y vuelvo a mi sitio junto a ellos.

-Bu-bueno, como no podemos obligar a España a que se desnude, porque es lo evidente y lo correcto, tendremos que seguir con la subasta aceptando que no se va a desprender de ninguna otra prenda.-dice Francis recomponiéndose del susto.

Un poco de respeto, joder. Y mira que no me gusta enfadarme pero es que a veces se pasan diez pueblos.

-¡5000€!-la voz fría y grave de Vincent se hace eco entre la multitud. Todos se giran para verle mejor e ignoran que lo único que miran sus ojos es a mí. Veo en su mirada venenosa y su torcida sonrisa que está imaginando lo que disfrutaría si pudiera putearme día sí y día también. Me deprimo.

-¿Por qué, Vincent, por qué? ¿Es que no te compré suficientes juguetes de pequeño? ¿Es porque te regañé cuando derramaste el tintero sobre los papeles oficiales? ¿Porque no te dejé tocar mi ejemplar de la primera edición del Quijote?-pregunto sin saber qué más decir.

Veo un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas opacado por una mirada de malestar.

-No tienes que ponerte así, idiota. Yo sólo te quería para que me limpiases la casa cuando yo estuviera por ahí haciendo negocios. Bueno, y para reírme un poco de ti.-Vincent vuelve a su habitual expresión y me animo un poco más. Si es que en el fondo me quiere. En lo más hondo de las profundidades de su corazón, claro. Pero el sentimiento está ahí.

-¡Bueno, parece que Holanda se va a llevar este regalito moreno a su casa! ¿Alguien da mas?

-¡10.000€!-Estados Unidos vuelve a pujar por mí. "¿Para qué me querrá?" Mis pensamientos son invadidos por el murmullo de exclamación de las naciones. La verdad es que el precio ha subido bastante.

-¡20.000!-y otra vez vuelvo a ser el premio que Rusia quiere robarle a Estados Unidos y viceversa.

Suspiro.

-¡Déjalo ya, Vodka-man, Spain es mío! Tú ni siquieras sabes en qué utilizarlo...-se cruza de brazos mientras encara al ruso.

-¿Acaso tú tienes un propósito para él mejor que el mío?-su sonrisa inocente aumenta de tamaño, pero se deja ver en sus palabras un ligero toque de amenaza.

-El mes que viene voy a una convención y necesito a alguien que se parezca a Super Bullfighter, ¡y Spain es idéntico al héroe del cómic! Es el único personaje que nos falta para completar el equipo, con él seguro que ganamos el concurso. ¿Para qué lo quieres tú, si puede saberse?

Rusia suelta una risita.

-Si lo dijera, no sé qué podríais pensar de mí.-responde Ivan y en ese momento estoy casi seguro de que quiere sexo conmigo.

-¡20.000 euros! Esto se está animando considerablemente, ¿no crees Francia?

-Ya lo creo, Prusia.

De repente me siento como el producto de la teletienda que ponen a las tres de la mañana.

-Pero no penséis que Antonio es un chico limitado, él tiene muchas virtudes.-explica el de ojos azules dirigiéndose al público-Si lo que queréis es entretenimiento en casa, sabed que Antonio baila, canta y toca la guitarra como los dioses.

-¿No me digas?-pregunta Gilbert.

-Pues sí, anda Antonio, cántanos algo.-me vuelve a tender el micrófono y vuelvo a sobresaltarme.

-Eh, ah. Mmm... _Como lamentos del alma mía son mis suspiros, válgame Dios, fieles testigos de  
la agonía que va quemando mi corazón. No hay, en la noche de mi desventura,  
ni una estrellita que venga a alumbrar esta senda de eterna amargura que, triste  
y oscura, no sé dónde va._-antes de que pueda terminar la canción, Francis vuelve a llevarse el micro a la boca.

-¿Lo ven? Es todo un artista. ¿Alguien da más?

Todos los presentes hablan entre ellos, parece que la suma ya es bastante elevada y se lo están pensando dos veces antes de pujar.

-¡50.000€!-Estados Unidos vuelve a la carga.

-¡100.000€!-Rusia sentencia, los presentes se quedan con la boca abierta, el americano se queda con la boca abierta, Francis y Gilbert se quedan con la boca abierta y a mí se me cae la mandíbula a los pies.

¡100.000 euros para ayudar a mi pueblo! Para abrir comedores sociales, para ayudar a las familias que han sido desahuciadas, para dárselo a las víctimas de ETA, ¡para lo que sea! Y la verdad es que prefiero mil veces irme con Rusia a tener sexo salvaje entre matryoshkas y vodka que vestirme de Super Bulfaiter o lo que sea y hacer el gilipollas. Joder, ni que España fuera conocida por los toros solamente. Las exclamaciones me sacan de mis ensoñaciones sobre el abuso de los tópicos.

-¡100.000 euros a la de una, 100.000 euros a la de dos!-Francia crea un silencio expectante dando la oportunidad a los demás países de combatir la puja de Rusia, pero la imagen de Estados Unidos hurgando en su cartera y preguntando si aceptan su tarjeta del Club de los Vengadores para pagarme, me hace estar totalmente seguro de cual va a ser mi comprador definitivamente.-¡Y 100.000 euros a la de tres! España, ve haciendo las maletas que te vas a Moscú. ¡Vendido al señor de la bufanda!

El gabacho sigue con su espectáculo mientras Prusia me dice que me compadece. Los demás países aplauden sin extrañarse mucho de mi sonrisa pues ellos ya saben que me llevo bastante bien con el ruso. Le veo acercarse pero unos pasos seguros provenientes del pasillo me desconcentran. ¿Es que falta algún país en aquella habitación? "Pero si están todos...", pienso extrañado.

De repente, una figura esbelta y trajeada de negro se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados tras haber lanzado un maletín de cuero hacía la mesa. El maletín cae justo en frente mía y todos le miramos extrañados y confusos por tal aparición. Los aplausos cesan y Rusia le clava la mirada al sonriente rubio de ojos confiados.

-Inglaterra, ¿qué...?-pregunta Francis sorprendido pero es interrumpido.

-Ábrelo.-la autoritaria y a la vez suave voz de Arthur ignora por completo al francés.

Se dirige a mí. Me quedo quieto unos instantes pues su aparición me ha sorprendido bastante, no muevo ni un músculo.

-Ábrelo.-vuelve a repetir con el mismo tono de voz, prolongando su sonrisa que, por alguna razón, rezuma arrogancia.

Miro el maletín intrigado y me agacho para saciar mi curiosidad y la de todos. Lo abro cuidadosamente, casi acariciando el cuero negro que lo cubre. Poso los dedos en la tapa, inspiro y finalmente la abro. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapa de mis labios y no puedo evitar que un leve "ostia" se me escape también.

Le miro. Le miro y él me mira a mí. Que boca más torcida, que ojos más despiadados, que ego más inflado. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué...?

-Di lo que contiene, por favor.-me pide amablemente y frunzo el ceño. No voy a decir nada. Ni si quiera sé cuanto hay...

Inglaterra ensancha su sonrisa al contemplar mi silencio y decide hablar él mismo.

-Ofrezco un millón de euros por el español. En efectivo.-un aire de maligna diversión le envuelve al ver la sorpresa de todos. Francia se adelanta a cualquiera.

-Lo siento, mon cher, pero la subasta ya ha terminado. Tú has llegado tarde y ahora Antonio es de Rusia.-dice y por una vez no siento ganas de pegarle, sino de abrazarle y felicitarle por cerrarle la boca a aquel estúpido cejotas.

Sin embargo, su expresión no cambia. Por un momento puedo ver a aquel pirata traicionero que robaba mi oro y hundía mis barcos. El que siempre tenía un as en la manga. El que siempre jugaba sucio. Al pirata que tanto odiaba.

-Bueno, Francia, tampoco creo que tengamos que ponernos tan serios ya que no se trata de una subasta oficial ni nada por el estilo, sino de una manera divertida con la que ayudar a una nación que no está pasando por sus mejores momentos, ¿me equivoco?

Francis no dice nada, se limita a mirarle serio al igual que los presentes.

-Entonces, si el objetivo es ayudar y yo he podido aportar más dinero que Rusia, aún habiendo llegado tarde a la susodicha subasta y aún cuando ya se ha elegido al mejor postor, lo justo sería que Spain escogiese que oferta le resulta más beneficiosa para el bienestar de su pueblo.

Todos me miran. Realmente no sé qué decir, estoy confuso. Un millón de euros... increíble. ¿Lo hacía por ayudar de verdad, se habría compadecido de los españoles de alguna manera? ¿Era simplemente para molestar a Rusia? ¿O para molestarme a mí? Además, si acepto su dinero tendré que estar a su servicio.

No. Eso no.

Sé lo que pasaría. Vincent incluso tendría compasión, él si, pero Inglaterra... todos los días discutiendo, todos los días aguantándole a él y a sus ridículas visiones mágicas. Soportando su ego, soportando sus humillaciones, el que me recordara todo cuanto he perdido, todo lo que me ha quitado y aún así tendría que estarle agradecido por ayudar a España. Por ayudarme a mí. Sólo lo hacía para que, de alguna forma, le debiera algo. Y, estoy seguro, siempre me lo recordaría, siempre me recordaría este "favor" que me hizo.

No, definitivamente no le iba a escoger. Estaba a punto de hacerle un corte de manga y preparar las maletas para Moscú, pero algo me detenía. "Esto está mal", mi propia mente me regañó. Iba a perder la oportunidad de mejorar las vidas de muchos españoles solo por mi propio egoísmo, por no ser capaz de estar cinco minutos sin discutir con Inglaterra. Entonces, ¿era mejor perder todo el orgullo ahora, vendiéndome a él, y estar en paz con mi conciencia y conmigo mismo? Trago saliva. Suspiro y suelto todo el aire. Maldita sea, al fina siempre gana él. Miro a Francia por encima del hombro, luego a Ivan y por último al demonio que sigue apoyado en la puerta.

-Hijo de puta...-susurro tan bajo que ni si quiera sé si lo he dicho o lo he pensado.

Cierro el maletín y lo cojo de su asa mientras bajo de la mesa sin mucha dificultad.

-Lo siento, Ivan.-digo sonriendo con dulzura y le robo un beso fugaz. Me da pena que él haya ganado justamente y aún así le arrebaten su premio.

Las naciones me abren paso y finalmente llego al lado de Inglaterra que me mira sin perder su sonrisa. A veces me pregunto como su mirada posee un verde tan intenso.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto con impasibilidad.

Por toda respuesta, deshace sus pasos y deja que le siga a la salida del edificio. La subasta ha terminado y abandono a todos mis amigos para convertirme en el sirviente de Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

¡Intenté escribir a España cabreado, juro que lo intenté! xD Espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC o.o ¿Quién no pujaría por Toño? ¡Si es que está buenísimo! Que nadie me mire mal por ese RuSpa salvaje, por favor...

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí, a los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a esta pequeña paranoia, a los que marcaron favoritos y a los que siguen la historia. Y muchísimas gracias a Anónimo, Gigisu, y a una de mis diosas SpUk: hethetli, tu tumblr es la hostia *corazón, corazón* Vuestros reviews me animaron a continuar este fic tan loco xD

¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey! Aquí traigo la segunda parte. Realmente este fic se está escribiendo fácilmente y espero que sea así hasta que le ponga punto y final xD También estoy intentando escribir capítulos largos, y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo, uf.

Antes que nada quería aclarar que no he estado en Londres, muy a mí pesar. Pero fui a Galicia de viaje de fin de curso (yo soy de Jaén), y he de decir que me encanto. Para mí fue como salir de España, en serio. Sólo me preguntaba si seguía en el mismo país todo el rato (que cateta soy, por Dios). El tiempo, las vistas, LOS BOSQUES. Era todo precioso. Si alguien me está leyendo y es gallego que sepa que me encantó todo aquello xD

Volviendo al fic (que me he salido bastante del tema), quise hacer una pequeña comparación con Inglaterra y el norte de España, eso es todo.

Lo demás, ah sí. Me gusta Arthur de muchas formas (punk, pirata, conquistador, tsundere a más no poder, etc..), pero uno de mis favoritos es el Arthur cabrón, sí. Cuando se pone chulo y tiene todo bajo su control, todo como a él le gusta y con el ego subido... me encanta de esa forma xD Por eso en este capítulo actúa así, nada más que decir.

La idea de que a Inglaterra todavía le guste vivir en mansiones me encanta, espero no haberme pasado con la descripción xD

* * *

**La ****llegada**

Me gusta Inglaterra. Bueno, no "ese" Inglaterra, quiero decir Inglaterra como país.

-¿Qué miras tan concentrado?

Vamos en su coche oficial y él está sentado a mi lado. La cercanía no me llega a molestar, tampoco el silencio que ha predominado durante todo el viaje. Hablar con Inglaterra siempre supone un reto para mí y pienso que lo mismo le pasa a él conmigo. Por eso, quizás, hablar lo justo y necesario es lo más adecuado que hemos hecho. Ni si quiera hemos tenido la oportunidad de discutir y eso, como comienzo, está bastante bien.

-Me gustan estos bosques. Me recuerdan a Galicia.-le contesto sin dejar de admirar el paisaje en movimiento que veo a través de la ventana.

No oigo ninguna evidencia de que se haya enterado de lo que he dicho o de que le haya importado siquiera. Pero de vez en cuando es bueno soltar cualquier cosa para volver a darnos cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Bajo la ventanilla esperando que no le moleste y tengamos nuestra primera pelea aún sin haber llegado a las puertas de la casa. El viento me golpea la cara y mis oídos se saturan por la velocidad del coche. Me alegra que la mansión de Arthur se encuentre cerca de esta pseudo Galicia, me ayudará a sentirme más cerca de casa porque un mes con él se me puede hacer una eternidad. Una eternidad sin volver a España. Suspiro. También echaré de menos el Sol. El Sol de Londres es más tenue, más suave y más dulce, por así decirlo. Siempre se ve cubierto de nubes o niebla y las pocas veces que ninguna de estas dos cubren el cielo, el muy cobarde se esconde. Es como si fuera el secundario y la lluvia fuera la verdadera protagonista.

-Tienes razón.-apenas le oigo entre el ruido del viento y el murmullo de su voz.

Sé que esa es su parte favorita de España, se le ha notado siempre. Son muchas similitudes con su tierra, como el tiempo que hace, el paisaje, el pasado celta... Más que nada se le nota porque está a gusto. Se le ve más tranquilo y de buen humor que cuando me lo encuentro por las calles de Sevilla con atuendo de guiri y el bochorno del calor encima. Aunque verle así me hace mucha gracia.

El silencio predominante durante el viaje vuelve a envolvernos y esa incomodidad que espero que llegue no consigue alcanzarme. No consigue alcanzarle a él tampoco, creo. Subo la ventanilla. El interior del coche ha quedado impregnado con un olor a tierra mojada y humedad que sólo consigue hacer que me acomode más a la situación. Por cierto, el coche oficial de Inglaterra es mucho mejor que el mío: está más limpio, más nuevo y el tío que conduce le trata con verdadero respeto. Aunque lo último no me importa demasiado, sigo prefiriendo a Martín. Anda que no hemos compartido cañas cuando el trabajo acaba y me lleva de vuelta a casa...

-Ya estamos llegando, señor Kirkland.-oigo decir en un perfecto inglés a William, el que, a todo esto, tiene un aire de estirado impresionante. Definitivamente prefiero a Martín.

Arthur hace un gesto de asentimiento y retiro la vista a la ventana otra vez.

La mansión de Arthur es un edificio antiguo y elegante en el que se suele hospedar durante los meses de verano. Se encuentra muy cerca del bosque y está rodeado de hectáreas y hectáreas ocupadas por jardines, dos lagos, una pequeña granja algo más apartada que está en desuso. un establo de caballos con varios salpicaderos y una pequeña y preciosa capilla. Apuesto a que hace uno o dos siglos esta era su residencia fija. Ya puedo verla, grande e imponente, por entre los huecos de las ramas. Es bonita pero vieja, y aún así seguro que el rubio la conserva como oro en paño. Él mismo me ha confesado que es uno de los lugares que más le gustan para vivir.

Si lo pienso, en realidad tiene mucho sentido. La soledad e intimidad de aquel lugar encaja perfectamente con su personalidad. La tranquilidad del hogar parece hacerle bien, pues percibo cierta mezcla de cariño y añoranza en sus ojos al contemplar la magnífica construcción. Supongo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que le estoy mirando, sino escondería sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de impasibilidad, como siempre hace. Me sorprendo a mí mismo de la cantidad de cosas que sé sobre Inglaterra y sacudo la cabeza pensando que tantos años al lado del diablo me han hecho conocerlo.

Cuando salimos del coche, una ráfaga fresca y dos sirvientes nos reciben, la primera para llenar mis pulmones de aire puro y los segundos para llevar todo nuestro equipaje. Sinceramente, sólo me he traído un poco de ropa, tampoco necesitaba nada más. Los dos saludan a su amo y uno de ellos coge la única maleta que traigo. El otro se lleva el maletín de cuero que me ha llevado hasta aquí. Arthur se mueve y yo le sigo, regalándome la vista con la bonita fachada antes de entrar.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor Kirkland.-una manada de sirvientes y doncellas saludan de nuevo al rubio que dedica unas amables palabras a su servicio por llevar la casa en su ausencia.

"Al menos trata bien al servicio", pienso.

-Robert, acompaña a nuestro invitado a su habitación, por favor. Los demás podéis retiraros.

Arthur sentencia y me siento extrañado. ¿Invitado? Rara expresión para referirse a mí, la verdad.

-Por aquí, señor...-oigo al canoso mayordomo titubear.

-Antonio.-tardo un poco en contestar.

-Sígame, señor Antonio.

Me giro para ver al rubio pero antes de que me diera cuenta se había ido. Sigo a Robert escaleras arriba y me tropiezo a la mitad, pues los cuadros de las paredes y la exquisita decoración hacen que me distraiga. Hacía muchos años que no me instalaba en una casa antigua. Desde arriba puedo apreciar mejor la lámpara de araña que cuelga en la entrada. Quizás todo esto se me haga un poco empalagoso, un estilo más sobrio encajaría mejor. "Por muy pirata que fuera, Arthur nunca ha dejado de ser un señorito".

Los pasillos que dan a las habitaciones y estancias están decorados con motivos florales sencillos, de colores tenues y apagados. Aprecio el friso de madera oscura que los acompaña.

-Esta será su habitación, señor Antonio.-el mayordomo abre la puerta y me hace una breve reverencia.

Admiro la espaciosa habitación y ahora sí, me siento volver al pasado. Preside el cuarto una cama con dosel y grandes almohadones blancos. Los muebles están brillantemente pulidos en madera de caoba y relucen con un ligero brillo a la luz del día, los cuadros idílicos de paisajes y damas en colores pasteles adornan las paredes y puedo percibir además cuatro cosas que llaman mi atención: dos ventanales enormes con pesadas cortinas en púrpura, un mueble bar con lo que parece coñac y una gramola. Una gramola en el siglo XXI. Me siento sonreír con añoranza y me pregunto los discos que tendrá.

-¿Es de su agrado?

Casi me he olvidado de la presencia de Robert, pero acostumbrado a mi sencillo apartamento en el centro de Madrid me he dejado llevar un poco por la emoción de ver algo distinto.

-Sí, claro.-asiento con una gran sonrisa.

-Me retiraré, entonces.

Cierra la puerta y me deja solo.

Doy otra vuelta rápida a la habitación con la mirada. Ambas maletas reposan en el filo de la cama y las llevo al armario donde no molesten a la vista. Luego me tumbo rendido en el lecho que apenas emite un sonido. "Buen colchón." El techo blanco impoluto solo consigue hacerme más pequeño en aquella gran habitación. Suspiro y agarro las sábanas para darme cuenta del suave tacto, casi podría quedarme dormido y, sin embargo, hay un pequeño malestar interior que me molesta cada vez que cierro los ojos.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me despeino al pasarlas por mi cabello.

El silencio que acontece no responde a mi pregunta pero yo sí. Estoy aquí porque Arthur ha comprado mis servicios durante un mes. Un mes entero. Bufo molesto. Un maldito mes en casa ajena, país lluvioso y sin amigos. Y para colmo con el cejotas durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Me arrepiento de aquella loca idea de la subasta. Que tonto fui al pensar que pasaría el tiempo con Rusia bebiendo vodka y soportando el frío de su casa juntando nuestros cuerpos. Eso sí, el ruso no podría haberme ofrecido la cantidad de dinero de Arthur.

"Has hecho lo correcto". Al menos una cosa ha salido bien, que es el objetivo principal de todo este asunto: conseguir dinero para ayudar a la gente. Pensar en que ahora puedo hacer algo por ellos me anima momentáneamente. Pero Inglaterra vuelve a colarse en mi cabeza sin siquiera pedirme permiso. Me pregunto cuanto durará esta falsa cortesía que ha demostrado hasta que me ponga a limpiarle el suelo de toda su casa. Poco, supongo.

El sueño me vence-como casi siempre hace-, y cierro los párpados apretando entre mis brazos uno de esos mullidos cojines. Me encanta esta cama.

Sin darme cuenta la noche ha llegado y el mayordomo de antes logra despertarme con sus palabras al otro lado de la puerta. Me comunica que la cena está lista. En seguida le abro y siento mi estómago vacío clamar por alimento, así que le sigo hacia el comedor y vuelvo a repasar los cuadros abstraído. No tengo ninguna gana de encontrarme con él, me gustaría excusarme y aún así sé que no puedo porque dentro de poco pasaré de invitado a sirviente, y eso no me agrada. Paso al comedor y de nuevo una decoración algo ostentosa me chirría.

-¿Candelabros y velas en vez de lámparas?-digo al verle sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa-Quizás te has pasado un poco, ¿no crees?

Su cabeza reposa en sus manos entrelazadas mientras sostiene una sutil sonrisa. Se ve muy natural cuando está en un entorno de su agrado.

-Nunca he cambiado un sólo mueble de esta casa, creo que perdería su encanto original si remplazara estas antigüedades.

El mayordomo me retira la silla y apenas le digo un suave "gracias". La mesa es grande y nos separa bastante pero aún así puedo ver perfectamente su rostro a la luz de las velas.

-Tienes razón.-contesto de acuerdo a su respuesta.

El mayordomo nos ha abandonado hace unos segundos y observo los platos con curiosidad. A pesar de que la comida inglesa no me convence mucho, el saber que no ha sido preparada por las manos de Arthur me relaja considerablemente.

-Adelante, por favor.-dice y noto su voz más suave que de costumbre.

Le miro un momento y su expresión sigue siendo la misma. Con un poco de indecisión, termino por coger los cubiertos y empezar a comer. Un sabor extraño pero aceptable se instala en mi lengua. El hecho de que no deje de mirarme me incomoda un poco y no es que me mire mal, pero hay algo en sus ojos que no logro descifrar. ¿Por qué él no come? Cojo la servilleta un momento y me la llevo a la comisura de los labios mientras le da un sorbo a la copa de vino sin apartar la vista de mí. Noto el ambiente cargarse de algo. Una pesadez extraña. ¿Qué es esta situación? Ambos cenando al amparo de la noche, con la luz de las velas iluminando nuestros ojos y reviviendo principios del sigo XIX. Decido poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué me has comprado?-mi pregunta rompe el silencio bruscamente y apenas puedo notar que la sonrisa de Inglaterra ha ganado más fuerza por la seriedad de mi voz, sin embargo sus ojos siguen escudriñándome.

Se toma su tiempo en contestar, se permite incluso coger la copa de nuevo y mojarse los labios. Me pone de los nervios.

-¿Es porque me quieres ayudar de verdad? ¿Estabas aburrido, necesitabas otra chacha que te hiciera los baños...?-insisto molesto en obtener la respuesta que sus labios me niegan.

A pesar de la suave oscuridad que nos envuelve, consigo darme cuenta de que sus ojos me retan a que yo mismo dé con la respuesta. Se está divirtiendo de lo lindo a mi costa.

-Puede que sea una mezcla de todo lo que has dicho...-al fin se decide a aclararme las ideas y veo como abandona su arrogante postura para hablarme más relajadamente.-...y, claro, por encima de todo está poderte manejar a mi antojo. Tener poder sobre ti. Darte una orden y que tú tengas que cumplirla obedientemente.-una sonrisa franca se pinta en su cara.

Claro. Bufo al aire recordándome lo idiota que soy. Es Inglaterra, por Dios. Mi humillación es lo que más le satisface. La falsa cortesía ha acabado y ahora es cuando verdaderamente siento que me he convertido en el sirviente de Arthur. Soy una posesión suya, y eso me enfurece tanto que podría partir la mesa en dos de pura rabia.

Respiro. No me voy a dejar intimidar por esos ojos. Cojo la copa y doy un largo trago de vino hasta apurarlo entero.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?-inquiero intentando aparentar impasibilidad.

-Pues, la verdad es que sí. A partir de mañana te convertirás en mi más fiel sirviente. Todas las mañanas te levantarás a las seis.

-¡¿A las seis?!-le interrumpo agarrándome a la mesa como un poseso y noto como mi mandíbula se desencaja de su sitio.-No puedes hacerme eso-

-Puedo.-la aparente molestia de su cara por haber sido interrumpido se borra de nuevo para dejar paso a la habitual sonrisa arrogante marca Arthur.-Como decía, mantendrás la casa limpia y reluciente, prepararás las comidas, cuidarás los jardines y también te encargarás de que todos y cada uno de los caballos de la cuadra estén en perfecto estado. Además, a las cinco en punto de la tarde, me tendrás preparado el té en la terraza del jardín, y cuando digo en punto, es en punto. Ah, y ten en cuenta que si rompes, manchas, o estropeas algo de esta casa, te lo descontaré del precio que pagué por ti.

No. No puede ser. Yo sabía que esto iba a ser difícil pero joder, es que ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiera imaginado que algo como esto fuera a pasarme.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto con retintín e intento calmarme. Le odio, ¡le odio!

Sonríe con maldad y me asusta lo que pueda decirme.

-Hay una norma, sólo una, y es la única que te voy a pedir que cumplas a rajatabla.-su rostro de repente se torna serio y frío. Trago saliva.-Me deberás fidelidad y obediencia absoluta. Puede que esto ya quedara implícito en todo lo que te he dicho pero aún así quiero recalcarlo. Si te digo que me limpies las botas, lo harás sin rechistar. Si te ordeno que me prepares un té a las tres de la madrugada, lo harás. Y si te pido que te arrodilles ante mí y te disculpes por tu osadía, lo harás. Da igual lo que yo te mande, no importa qué te pida. No dudarás en complacerme. ¿Entendido?

El autoritario discurso que suelta me deja descolocado. Antes de que pueda replicar vuelve a abrir la boca.

Ah,-sonríe divertido como si acabara de acordarse de algo gracioso-y en todo momento te dirigirás a mí como "amo". Eso es todo.

-¡¿Qué?!-salto de la silla dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese cabrón cuando nuevamente me interrumpen, esta vez, unos golpecitos en la puerta del comedor y el mayordomo detrás de ésta.

-Adelante.-Arthur da su visto bueno y me vuelvo a sentar. En cuanto Robert se vaya pondré en su sitio a Inglaterra.

-Señor Kirkland, todos los sirvientes se han ido ya.

-Estupendo. Puedes marcharte tú también, Robert. Felices vacaciones.-le desea.

El canoso mayordomo le hace una reverencia y en ese momento reparo en la maleta que cuelga de su mano. Cierra la puerta y se va.

Miro a Inglaterra con confusión y me topo de nuevo con su sonrisa ladina.

-Por cierto, casi me olvidaba de decirte que les he dado un mes de vacaciones a todos mis sirvientes. ¿Sabes? Aunque tú no lo creas yo también tengo mi corazoncito y hacía tiempo que mis pobres criados se merecían un descanso como Dios manda, por lo que... estaremos sólos en la mansión durante toda tu estancia.

El silencio nos envuelve. No sé que decir. ¿Nadie en la casa más que él y yo? Nadie que denuncie las injusticias a las que me pueda someter, nadie que le moleste a la hora de humillarme, nadie con quien poder relacionarme en todo este mes... nadie.

-Eres...

Diabólico.

Al final consigo guardarme el insulto para mis adentros. No conseguiría nada, de todas formas. Reacciono cuando él se levanta y casi al mismo tiempo yo hago lo mismo. Bosteza fingidamente y se mueve acortando la distancia que nos separa.

-Es muy tarde ya y creo que no debería trasnochar.-cuando llega a mi lado él se para y siento mi cuerpo tensarse ante su cercanía. Sus labios rozan mi oreja y siento su voz burlona clara y fuerte-Por cierto, ya son las doce. Si no quieres recoger todo esto mañana deberías hacerlo ahora mismo, ya sabes, para adelantar trabajo.

Aunque no le vea, sé que está sonriendo. Aprieto los dientes hasta que noto la puerta cerrarse tras de mí y es entonces cuando por fin suelto todo el aire que llevo dentro, destensando a la vez los músculos de mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad se podía odiar tanto a alguien? Como me gustaría ir a su habitación en la noche y estrangularle hasta que la vida lo abandonara.

"No." Yo mismo me reprocho mis pensamientos, seguro de que una persona como Arthur sería capaz de pensar aquellas cosas, pero no yo. Yo no estoy a su nivel. Por eso, intento calmarme y me llevo la mano a la frente, viéndome incapaz de sobrevivir a este maldito mes. La pesadilla ha comenzado.

* * *

No quiero echarme flores, pero me encanta como ha quedado este capítulo xD Vale, me gusta mucho escribir a Arthur así pero no sé si me he pasado con el pobre Antonio (en serio, pobre, pobre). Quería describir una mansión que sería terrorífica y de cuento si no fuera por el buen estado en el que se mantiene, por eso imaginad cualquier mansión encantada en sus mejores días y ahí tendréis la mansión de Arthur en este fic xD

En fin, lo sé. ¿Un mayordomo llamado Robert y no Sebastian? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? xD

Ahora en serio, aquí acaba el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Los reviews se agradecen xD

¡Besos!

PD: Arthur es tan sexy *o*


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí traigo esta tercera parte que me ha dado más guerra que las otras dos jajajaja Me alegro de que la historia esté gustando. Sólo espero que este capítulo no me haya salido muy OOC, intento mantenerme fiel a los personajes pero es difícil xD También me siento un poco frustrada porque Sácame de la crisis me está robando tiempo para escribir Diez maneras de seducir *snif, snif* Pero aún sigo trabajando en su capítulo final, que nadie se alarme xD

Siempre he oído que los ingleses se ponen como locos cuando hace Sol, por eso Inglaterra está contento al inicio del capítulo.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Encontronazo**

Al volver a la habitación y tumbarme en la cama molido por haber tenido que recoger toda la mesa, me percato de que el único objeto "moderno" de aquella habitación es un simple reloj-alarma que descansa en la mesita de noche. "Genial", pienso. Al menos no tendré que despertarme con los lejanos chillidos de un gallo o algo por el estilo. Pongo la alarma a las seis con mucho pesar y me levanto para dirigirme a los ventanales de mi izquierda. Realmente son enormes. Los abro con un poco de dificultad y dejo que el viento fresco acaricie mi cara. Suspiro sin querer. Decido no asomarme siquiera al balcón y apreciar la maravillosa vista que me recuerda siglos pasados cuando me alojaba en palacetes y grandes casas con jardines que se extendían a lo lejos. Todo esto está muy bien, pero sigo echando de menos mi modesto pisito de Madrid. La razón me aconseja que no trasnoche y, sin desvestirme, me tumbo de nuevo en la cama para descansar. El día de mañana iba a ser durísimo.

-Mmm...-murmuro en sueños y abrazo más el mullido almohadón blanco.

Un sonido estruendoso conspira para que me despierte. ¿Será el teléfono? Entonces lo dejaré sonando hasta que corten la llamada... pero aquel sonido era más metálico. Apenas suelto un gruñido cuando tanteo la mesa de noche y encuentro el dichoso objeto. Abro los ojos parpadeando unas cuántas veces para ver mejor de que se trata.

-Las seis...-aquel reloj me muestra la hora y pulso el botón de arriba para detenerlo. Ya está, por fin puedo dormir tranquilo.

Bostezo y me doy la vuelta estrechando los almohadones contra mi cara. La saliva que se ha quedado pegada al tejido me molesta y pongo la mejilla en otro lado. ¿Las seis? Las seis...

-¡Las seis!-suelto de repente y abro los ojos un poco más despejado.

Me incorporo hasta sentarme y me paso las manos por la cara con un sonoro bostezo. Miro las ventanas.

-Pero si aún es de noche...

La idea de acostarme de nuevo y joder a Inglaterra me tienta fatalmente. Muy fatalmente. Pero no puedo hacer eso así que remediaré el sueño con un café. Suelto toda clase de improperios, sobre todo hacia la madre de Inglaterra, aunque la pobre no tuvo la culpa de parir semejante hijo. Me cambio la camisa y peino un poco mi pelo. Tengo hasta mi propio baño, me sentiría en un hotel viejuno si no fuera porque el sirviente soy yo.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo directo a la cocina. La luz empieza a colarse por las ventanas y parece que por fin voy a poder ver la mansión claramente. Me sorprendo al ver que la cocina-con una general apariencia antigua-, contiene varios electrodomésticos. Arthur dijo que no cambió ningún mueble, pero no que había añadido otros. Me alivia saber que no voy a tener que utilizar los grandes hornos del fondo ni el caldero de al lado.

Encuentro la cafetera encima de la robusta encimera de piedra y me hago un café. Ya pensaba que tendría que moler yo mismo los granos... Doy un nuevo vistazo a la habitación y una apetecible manzana del frutero se me antoja. Mientras desayuno pienso qué debería hacer primero. Una visita a las cuadras estaría bien, me gustaría ver los caballos que tiene Inglaterra. Apuro el café y salgo por la puerta que da a la parte trasera de la mansión. Un poco más alejada de ésta se encuentra el establo de madera carcomida, aunque parece mantenerse en buen estado. La puerta no tiene ningún tipo de cierre y un inconfundible olor mezcla de heno y pienso me invade las fosas nasales.

El lugar seguramente había albergado diversos animales en el pasado pero ahora solo se encuentran cuatro caballos en sus respectivos cubiles, tres de ellos ya despiertos y el otro hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo. Todos son oscuros de piel excepto uno blanco de crin rubia, el que todavía está durmiendo y al que instintivamente atribuyo como el caballo de Inglaterra. Me acerco más a él y lo distingo como un pura sangre inglés, lo que definitivamente me convence de que es su caballo. De hecho, todos son pura sangre. Dos magníficos árabes de piel castaña y... un precioso pura sangre español que me cautiva por completo.

Me acerco a él y abro la puerta, sus ojos negros como la noche me miran con tranquilidad. El caballo andaluz es dócil y noble. Acaricio su larga crin pero me encuentro con algunos enredos, cojo un cepillo cercano y le peino. Realmente es hermoso. El negro pelaje brilla y marca sus músculos, está muy bien entrenado. Bueno, todos lo están. Sabía que Arthur compartía mi pasión por la equitación pero, a diferencia suya, yo la había dejado de lado hacía ya mucho tiempo y él aún continuaba estando en contacto con estos animales. Me pregunto cual será el nombre del ejemplar y de repente me descubro haciéndole trencitas en el pelo. Me río sin querer y continuo mi trabajo, esta vez, peinando el pelaje con un cepillo diferente. Cuando termine con él seguiré con el resto.

Son las ocho menos cinco de la mañana cuando entro de nuevo a la mansión, algo cansado pero alegre pues he descubierto la que seguramente sea la única tarea que disfrute hacer. Me hubiera gustado quedarme toda la mañana en el establo pero aún tengo una larga lista de tareas pendientes, y eso que todavía no he pensado en la comida que debo prepararle a Arthur. Me canso nada más pensar en todo lo que se me viene encima pero el agudo sonido de una campanilla me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

El sonido proviene del piso de arriba, por lo que Arthur ya debe de haber despertado. Bufo al aire, verle el careto es la última cosa que quiero hacer en este momento. Pero la campanilla sigue sonando con insistencia y termino por subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del "amo". Uf, "amo". ¿Por qué accedí a llamarle así en primer lugar? Sacudo la cabeza restándole importancia y entro.

La habitación está en penumbra, pero aún puedo distinguir la figura despierta que reposa contra el cabecero de la cama.

-Good morning, Spain.-me saluda en un extraño tono alegre.-¿Te importaría iluminarme un poco, por favor?-añade lanzando una mirada a las cortinas verde oscuro que impiden el paso de la luz.

-Sí, Ar-me detengo a medio camino, tendré que llamarle amo muy a mi pesar-Sí, amo.

Aún con todo dejo intuir cierto retintín de molestia en mi voz y cruzo la habitación para descorrer las pesadas telas.

-Tus modales son algo rudos, Spain, ni siquiera has llamado a la puerta antes de entrar. Deberías mejorarlos.-sonríe con burla.

Menudo niñato. Si él estuviera en mi lugar...

-Pero tampoco quiero regañarte a primera hora de la mañana, hoy me he levantado contento. ¿Ves?-de nuevo dirige la vista hacia las ventanas y yo le imito. El cielo está despejado y es de un azul clarísimo.-Hará Sol el resto del día.

Después de terminar de hacer el típico desayuno inglés, Arturo me hizo llevárselo a la cama-como la princesa que es-, y luego me ordenó retirarme. Sí que estaba de buen humor, eso era verdad y yo lo agradecía como agua en el desierto. Como siempre, el Sol acaba ayudándome una vez más, da igual que no esté en España.

A media mañana curioseo un poco por la cocina para ver que puedo hacerle al señorito de comer, con suerte encuentro mata ratas y todo... Hay suficientes ingredientes para hacer una comida decente pero aún así no sé muy bien cuales son sus gustos, y yo no estoy especializado en comida inglesa, precisamente. Aunque, bueno, realmente creo que no debería esforzarme tanto, con que le prepare alguna cosilla comestible creo que bastará.

Empiezo a reunir los ingredientes necesarios para un sencillo plato de spaghetti alla puttanesca cuando oigo los pasos de Arthur dirigirse hacia mí. Me da una lista de tareas que hacer y me dice que no volverá hasta la hora de comer. Cuando se va le echo un vistazo a la lista y un suspiro de cansancio se me escapa de los labios. ¡Prácticamente quiere matarme! Buf, dejaré la comida para después.

-Primera tarea: limpiar todos los baños...-murmuro y pienso en cuantos baños tendrá esta dichosa casa. Más de cinco seguro.

Me rasco la nuca pensando donde estarán los productos de limpieza. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

Había barrido y fregado los siete baños que poseía la mansión, había lavado y tendido sus toallas e incluso había echado ambientador de limón en cada uno. Después tuve que quitar el polvo a las estanterías y ordenar las del primer piso en orden alfabético y las del segundo por géneros, cosa que me hizo pensar si realmente Arthur estaba bien de la cabeza. Acabé molido, pues aquí te encuentras con una estantería cada dos pasos. Por último me puse a hacer la comida, aunque ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la lista que, ciertamente, parecía interminable.

Cuando le puse el plato en la mesa me miró extrañado.

-¿Pasta?-había preguntado casi con molestia.

-Alla puttanesca.-"igual que tú", casi se me escapa al contestarle.

Volvió a mirar el plato y me ordenó que me retirara.

Este tío es idiota. Le sirvo el que seguramente sea el mejor plato que haya comido en su vida-y el único no mortal-, y encima se queja. Además, yo también he comido lo mismo y saben genial, no como sus scones al carbón. En fin, son las cinco y en vez de estar tomando una merecida siesta sigo con la maldita lista. Esta vez toca barrer todas las habitaciones, lo cual me llevará toda la tarde, seguramente.

En realidad le entiendo. Quiero decir, si Arthur me sirviera a mí yo haría lo mismo con él. Aunque pensándolo bien no quiero que entre en mi casa, tampoco querría "disfrutar" de su compañía incluso teniendo la oportunidad de que se convirtiera en mi chacha personal. Ya sé que hay países que siguen llevándose mal y tienen que guardar las apariencias para que este mundo no sea una guerra constante, pero es que con Arthur... es que lo veo y ya me entran ganas de sacar el hacha e ir a la caza de algunos piratas.

Las guerras me marcaron mucho, supongo. A los dos nos marcaron bastante. Y han pasado siglos, hemos cambiado, el mundo ha cambiado. Aprendí que la guerra era mi destrucción, aprendí que la neutralidad me ayudaba, e Inglaterra aprendió, al igual que yo, que un imperio no es eterno. Él es un caballero ahora, o eso dice. La verdad es que me parece ridículo, ¿por qué escondes tu verdadera naturaleza al mundo, Arthur? Naciste con alma de pirata y morirás con alma de pirata. Muchos te verán como un modosito lord inglés, pero los países que ya empezamos a quejarnos de nuestras espaldas y a confundir los siglos siempre te veremos de la misma forma: un lobo ambicioso que quiso comerse el mundo.

Sacudo la cabeza, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Realmente tengo que estar siempre rodeado de gente, sino me pongo profundo o algo así. Buf, tanto tiempo pensando en Inglaterra me pone enfermo, no sé ni por qué malgasto mi tiempo de esta manera.

Por ahora he barrido cuatro habitaciones, me doy ánimos a mí mismo para terminar con las restantes. Ahora toca la del despacho de Inglaterra, que no está ahora mismo. No sé qué hará por ahí pero me importa bien poco. Lo que me importa es si debo entrar o no. Está escrito en el papel con tinta negra y perfecta caligrafía: barrer todas las habitaciones. Sin embargo, siento que no debería, es su despacho después de todo...

-Oh, ¡qué más da!-digo entrando finalmente. Si no quería que entrase que hubiese puesto un paréntesis al lado o algo.

La habitación es bastante grande, tiene dos estanterías enormes que ocupan las paredes laterales al completo y al final de la habitación se encuentra un ventanal que se encarga de dar claridad. Mientras avanzo observo también algunas maquetas, casi todas de barcos de la Royal Navy, así como un mueble bar, un toca-discos, un sofá y una mesita para el té. Por último, una mesa de escritorio toda de madera con una decoración floral, además de un butacón que más parecía de camarote que de despacho.

-Manos a la obra.-murmuro y empiezo a acumular la suciedad de cada recoveco en un montoncito que después tiraré a la basura.

Encuentro dificultad al mover ciertos muebles, como el sofá antiguo o la gran butaca, pero el que me da más guerra es el escritorio. Hago un esfuerzo más, pero es imposible. No hay manera de mover este armatoste de madera. Me apoyo sobre las rodillas y cojo aire varias veces, esto es agotador. Coloco ambas manos en el filo de la mesa intentando al menos desplazarla del lugar cuando algo llama mi atención.

-Gibraltar...

Gibraltar, Gibraltar y Gibraltar. Toda la mesa está empapelada con su nombre. Cojo un folio cualquiera, extrañado. Es un boceto de la costa con una construcción nueva sobre ella. No puede ser, ni siquiera hemos discutido este tema. Cojo otro, Plan de Construcción de Apartamentos en la Costa Bay, reza.

-¿En la Costa Bay? No puede, ¡ese terreno no es suyo!-indignado, revuelvo entre los papeles para sacar más información. No puede, definitivamente no le voy a dejar que...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando Arthur aparece detrás de mí y me arrincona. Agarra mis manos con fuerza y se pega a mi espalda. Ni siquiera puedo verle la cara, ¿cómo no le he oído entrar? Está muy cerca. Está tan jodidamente cerca que es insoportable. Me revuelvo furioso pero sólo consigo que me acorrale aún más entre su cuerpo y el escritorio y que aumente la presión de sus manos sobre mis puños. Su respiración caliente me choca en la nuca, está realmente cabreado.

-Esas aguas son españolas, Arthur.-me hubiera gustado decirlo en un tono de voz más fuerte y decidido, pero todavía sigo algo exaltado por el susto.

-Tú no puedes entrar aquí.-ordena autoritario ignorándome completamente.

Giro la cara y por primera vez desde que entró puedo mirarle. Le miro directamente a los ojos, cabreadísimo yo también por lo que me está haciendo.

-Eres un hijo de puta.-le digo sin apartar la vista un ápice e intento que mi voz suene especialmente despreciable.

Parece que no se había esperado que lo insultara y menos de esa forma, pero aún así sus ojos siguen mirando los míos con molesta intensidad. Pasan los segundos, ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada. Yo, desde luego, no voy a ser el primero que la baje porque incluso este duelo de miradas nos lo tomamos en serio, quien se retire el primero perderá buena parte de su orgullo y, si en algo nos parecemos los dos, es en que somos orgullosos. Muy orgullosos. Además, ya he sido humillado varias veces a lo largo del día, necesito ganar esta pequeña batalla, por muy tonta que sea. Necesito poner a Inglaterra en su lugar, todo mi cuerpo me lo pide.

No afloja su agarre, no se separa ni un milímetro. Y, de repente, baja su mirada poco a poco, la dirige hacia mi boca. ¿Qué está haciendo? Observo cada uno de sus movimientos, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y, quizás sea yo, pero me ha parecido ver un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas.

-Apártate.-digo impaciente pues la cercanía realmente es insoportable, apenas hay unos centímetros que separan nuestros rostros.

-No quiero.-Arthur esboza una sonrisa tan cabrona como él, parece que tiene ganas de llevarse un buen puñetazo en la jeta.

Giro la cara y rompo el contacto visual, intentando calmarme. "Sólo es un crío, un niñato que tiene ganas de jugar..." Siento como prácticamente su cuerpo me rodea, no me deja escapatoria alguna y las manos que antes me apresaban se deslizan suavemente hasta agarrar, esta vez, mis muñecas. Eso es, sólo está jugando conmigo, no hay por qué perder el control. No puedo dejar que nada de lo que me haga me afecte.

No me muevo un ápice. Algunos cabellos rubios me hacen cosquillas al tocar mi nuca. Incluso soy capaz de oler su colonia... Maldita sea, quiero que se aparte y me deje ir. Unos labios rozan mi cuello y se me eriza el vello de aquella zona. ¿Pero qué...?

-¿Qué crees que haces?-consigo susurrar muy confuso. Aquel contacto ha conseguido desarmarme entero. Vuelvo a girar el rostro y le miro mosqueado.

-Nada.-contesta con simpleza y aquel rubor que creí haber imaginado se convierte en una realidad.

Ahora soy yo quien mira su boca. ¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo apartar la vista de sus labios... De nuevo sus manos se aflojan y los dedos acarician mis muñecas, una caricia casi posesiva. ¿Por qué hace esto? Siento que la distancia que nos separa se acorta más y más, esta vez ninguno de los dos nos miramos a los ojos. No podemos, porque ambos observamos los labios del otro.

Quiero girarme, quiero girar la cara, quiero parar esto pero... si lo hago me perdería la oportunidad de saber hacia donde va Inglaterra, y ver lo que hace en una situación como esta, ver cuan lejos es capaz de llegar, se me hace demasiado interesante. Está tan cerca. Siento su aliento sobre mi boca y la abro instintivamente. Alzo la mirada de repente y me encuentro con sus pozos verdes que son capaces de persuadir, engañar y, y de seducir, por lo que veo.

Antes de darme cuenta estampa sus labios sobre los míos, apretando mis muñecas a la vez, y lo hace tan fuerte que creo que las va a romper. Apenas se mueve en mi boca, simplemente fuerza sus labios contra los míos. "Maldita sea..." No. No puedo creer que me esté encendiendo por esto. En serio, cualquier cosa sería más erótica que este beso forzado, cualquiera, pero es que nunca había imaginado que al besar a Inglaterra me podría sentir... bien. Pensé que incluso vomitaría pero, de repente, veo a aquel niñato rubiales varonil. Incluso atractivo. Oh, pero en qué estás pensando, Antonio...

Apenas se separa un poco y me siento atrapado por su mirada. Me está abrasando con ella y espero que la aparte porque no creo ser capaz de sostenérsela cuando me mira así. Sube su pulgar hasta mi mentón, lo estoy viendo más alto y todo. ¿Qué me está pasando? Tenía en la mente una imagen de Arthur siendo un frígido soso y frío respecto a estos temas y, sin embargo, sus dedos me están quemando. Sus ojos me queman. No me ha encendido, prácticamente me ha prendido fuego.

De nuevo vuelve a besarme, esta vez ni si quiera ofrezco resistencia. Cierro los ojos, abro la boca y dejo que su lengua se adentre buscando la mía. "Reacciona, Antonio, reacciona", lo repito mil y una veces pero no me hago caso. Sé que lo tengo que apartar ahora, sé que debería empujarle y pegarle un ostión después por lo que está haciendo. Pero no puedo, no puedo porque tal y como se está sintiendo mi cuerpo por estos simples besos, sé que me arrepentiría durante mucho tiempo. "¿Y si continúo y me lío con él?, ¿y si lo trato como una nación más con la puedo pasar un buen rato?" Parece que mi mente también se doblega ante los deseos de mi cuerpo y yo no puedo más que autoconvencerme de que enrrollarme con Arthur es la mejor idea que he tenido en años, aunque a la misma vez sepa que es una de las mayores mentiras que me he contado a mí mismo.

Roza mi lengua y me contengo para reprimir un gemido que se iba a escapar de mi garganta. Ya está, no puedo contenerme más. De repente se separa bruscamente y aparta la mirada soltando incluso mis muñecas. Parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho. "Pues lo siento Arthur, ya es tarde para arrepentimientos". Con una mano cojo el cuello de su camisa y le invito de nuevo a entrar en mi boca. Cuando con la otra le agarro de la cintura y uno nuestras caderas, es cuando realmente me doy cuenta de las erecciones que tenemos. Es increíble que nos hayamos puesto así por unos simples besos. Pero menudos besos, si al principio Inglaterra parecía un besugo sin labios ahora parecía el mejor amante del mundo.

De vez en cuando nos mordemos, jugamos a despellejarnos los labios con los del otro. La erección de Arthur se frota contra la mía y creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Repentinamente, me gira de forma brusca contra la mesa y le vuelvo a dar la espalda. Desabrocha mis pantalones con una velocidad pasmosa y suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando mi miembro queda liberado de las telas que le aprisionaban. Su boca muerde y besa mi cuello, no sabe por cual de las dos acciones decidirse. Es cuando siento un dedo colarse en mi entrada cuando tenso la espalda y estoy a punto de decirle que pare, pero aparta los labios de mi cuello y vuelve a besarme. Me he asustado momentáneamente, no sé por qué, ni que fuera mi primera vez... Bueno, con Inglaterra sí. Creo que en el fondo lo que más me asusta es que me esté gustando tanto.

El tercer dedo hace acto de presencia y corta cualquier pensamiento profundo que pueda pasar por mi cabeza. "Maldita sea, cejotas, ya estoy listo, estaba listo desde el segundo, simplemente ponlo dentro..." El deseo me está matando. Pero Arthur parece haber leído mi mente y por fin se dispone a metérmela. Nunca pensé que estaría tan desesperado por hacerlo con él. Nunca. Por un momento incluso pienso que todo esto lo ha hecho para abrocharse el pantalón y dejarme con las ganas, entonces sí sería un auténtico cabrón. Pero siento su glande rozar mis muslos y disipo la idea para siempre. Esto es real y es lo que Inglaterra quiere hacer. Es lo que yo quiero hacer. Se restriega un poco contra mis nalgas y, aunque siempre he tenido mucho aguante, creo que podría correrme ahora mismo. Eso sí que sería humillante.

La mete finalmente y suelto un gemido más fuerte del que quería haber soltado. No me deja tiempo para asimilarlo, rápidamente comienza a moverse dentro y fuera de mí. Con sus dos manos agarra mi culo con fuerza, me está clavando las uñas. ¿Es necesaria tanta posesividad? Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que realmente me pone más si lo hace con agresividad. Estoy enfermo. Siento las estocadas cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Agarro la mesa con fuerza, la araño y destrozo por el camino algunos papeles. Casi todos los objetos que reposaban sobre ella se encuentran ahora desperdigados por la alfombra. El propio escritorio retumba y golpea el suelo fuertemente bajo el peso de nuestros cuerpos.

Noto el cuerpo de Inglaterra tumbarse enteramente sobre el mío sin soltar mi trasero. Oigo sus jadeos en mi oído y suenan tan eróticos que empiezo a dudar de que sea realmente Arthur quien me está follando. En cualquier caso, los gemidos que se le escapan alguna que otra vez porque no ha podido retenerlos me ponen demasiado. Estoy a punto de correrme. Está golpeando mis entrañas, está llegando a mi estómago, está fundiéndose conmigo. Comienzo a gritar sin poder contenerme un segundo más, y grito aún más fuerte cuando golpea ese maldito lugar que me hace perder la cabeza.

Ya no sé ni lo que digo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en que se corra dentro. Quiero que lo haga, necesito que lo haga. Creo distinguir entre sus jadeos que susurra "Spain", pero no estoy seguro. Una serie de embestidas rápidas consiguen que me derrame. Siento tanto placer que es insoportable, mis ojos se humedecen, agarroto los dedos de los pies y araño la madera de la mesa esperando dejar al menos un vestigio de lo que me está haciendo sentir Arthur.

Arthur.

Él termina corriéndose también, pero no la saca, lo hace en mi interior. Muerde mi oreja, negándome escuchar ese gemido que tanto esperaba oír, clava sus uñas en mi carne y casi suelto las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo como podía. Estoy temblando. Ha sido... Sonrío. Es que ha sido increíble, joder. Uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, ¿con Inglaterra? La vida no deja de sorprendernos en ningún momento. Aún estoy jadeando, creo que él también. Cuando por fin saca su miembro es cuando me doy cuenta de lo mojado que estoy, tanto por el sudor como por otras cosas. Necesito urgentemente una ducha, aunque lo que mi cuerpo me pide es una segunda ronda. Es lo que toda mi mente me grita, grita que ha sido demasiado fantástico como para no repetirlo.

Estoy tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de los pasos que se van alejando hasta dejar la habitación. Giro el rostro. Inglaterra se ha ido.

* * *

Vale xD Creo que nadie se había imaginado que iba a haber lemon en el tercer capítulo, pero sí, tenía que haberlo. Resulta que mientras escribía este cap recordé las primeras ideas que tenía de este fic, me acuerdo que quería hacer un fic entero que solo me sirviera para meter escenas de lemon sueltas de esta pareja que tenía por ahí perdidas, supongo que al final se mezcló con esta historia y ha acabado así xD

Respecto al lemon... pues qué decir, espero no haber asustado a nadie, realmente no sé si está bien, si está o mal o qué jajajajaja Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo por fin cobrará sentido la sinopsis del fanfic xD Tuve que informarme sobre caballos para la escena de las cuadras, siempre se aprende algo cuando se escribe xD

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

**Misaki Haninozuka: **Yo también quiero a Arthur, si es que en el fondo se le coge cariño xD Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, en cualquier caso a mi no me importa leer en español o en español latino, además así aprendo algunas palabras que aquí en España no utilizamos, lo encuentro interesante xD Yo tampoco he ido a Latinoamérica, pero espero visitar algún país americano algún día jajajajaja

**Guest: **Yo solía shippear RusAme porque, admitámoslo, es una pareja demasiado sexy para pasar desapercibida jajajaja Pero le encontraba muchos problemas y ya casi no le hago caso (ahora me da un poco de pena xD). Y sí, Arthur siempre será un pirata sexy, aunque se las quiera dar de caballero inglés xD

**Hethetli: **Te lo juro, SIEMPRE he querido ir al País Vasco e incluso aprender euskera, no sé por qué pero me parece la parte más bonita de España jajajajaja Gracias por el alago, estoy intentando mejorar mi forma de escribir pero me está costando sudor y sangre xD Oh, sí, Antonio atado es una de las mejores cosas que existen en este mundo jajaja

**Gigisu: **Ya veremos como lo tratará, yo también espero que no se me vaya la mano y meta un poco de sadomaso y todo xD

**LittleMonsterStick: **Es un honor recibir reviews tuyos, soy tu fan nena, lo confieso xD Que sepas que stalkeo Family Issues y Nuestro pecado como si no hubiera un mañana jajajajaja Me alaga que pienses que mi Arthur es sexy, en serio T.T

Y aquí termina oficialmente el capítulo xD Gracias a todas por leer y por dejar reviews que ya sabéis que siempre animan mucho xD

¡Besooss!

PD: El plan para hacer una zona de apartamentos en la Costa Bay existe en realidad y viola el Tratado de Utrecht, normal que España se ponga así xD

PD2: La parte en la que Antonio está en la cocina, oye una campanilla y se encuentra a Arthur en la penumbra está inspirada en una escena de la Cenicienta, si recordáis la película os daréis cuenta jajajajaja


End file.
